


Look Far and Wide, Stargazer

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink and Aoba take Keihi star-gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Far and Wide, Stargazer

"Look, otou-chan, there's another one!"

Keihi points to the night sky with unbridled excitement, tugging on Aoba's sweater as they make their way down the hill. The night air is surprisingly pleasant this time of year, not too cold or too stifling. Keihi had been begging to go and look at the stars for several nights, but both of his parents had been too busy to go with him. So tonight they were finally able to make time to go out as a family.

"I see, Keihi, I see, but slow down," Aoba implores though he's smiling too. "I don't want you to fall down all right? The stars aren't going anywhere."

"Yes, otou-chan," Keihi says, and he obediently treks down the hill carefully by Aoba's side, holding onto his sweater tightly.

"Good. This spot has a nice view; let's sit here, Keihi."

Aoba sits down on the soft grass, placing Keihi on his lap. Keihi laughs merrily as Aoba ruffles his hair gently and looks up to the sky. It's dark save for the twinkling of the stars. Keihi can't believe how small the stars look from so far away, watching in awe as they disappear and reappear in various patterns.

"Otou-chan, why do we have stars?" Keihi asks, gazing up at Aoba. Aoba purses his lips as he thinks, running his fingers through his son's soft hair. He'd never really looked at stars as a child himself, but Midorijima was a bit too populated for star-gazing. Here at their home now, stars were as abundant as wildlife, and Aoba secretly loved it.

"I'm not really sure why, Keihi," Aoba says honestly. "There weren't many stars out where I lived, but maybe your father knows why."

"Why what?"

Aoba and Keihi look up as Mink walks up to them, Tori on his shoulder and Ren in his arms. Aoba smiles as his husband sits beside him, patting Keihi on the head gently.

"We were wondering why stars exist. We didn't have so many stars back on Midorijima so I thought maybe you could explain it better," Aoba replies as Keihi reaches out to Mink with open arms. They do a proper switch so that Aoba is cradling Ren and Mink has Keihi; Mink tickles Keihi lightly before placing him on top of his shoulders, holding his legs securely.

"When I was younger, my parents used to tell me stories about the stars because they have so many names," Mink says as they all gaze up at the sky. "Some are based off mythical gods and symbols, but there are simpler ones too, like the North Star."

"The North Star? Why is it called that, Papa?" Keihi asks curiously, looking down at his father. Aoba looks over, interested as well.

"It faces the north. Many people have said that if you're ever lost, the North Star will lead you home. Remember that, Keihi. And you too," he adds, glancing sideways at Aoba.

Keihi giggles as Aoba puffs his cheeks out in a pout and grumbles.

"There are also stars that soar across the sky. People wish upon them if spotted," Ren adds from Aoba's arms. "I believe they are called shooting stars."

"What a strange phenomenon," Tori says impassively. "Oh look, here comes one now."

The family of three look up as something streaks across the night sky. It happens in the blink of an eye, disappearing as quickly as it comes, but they all see it. Keihi closes his eyes tightly, balling his fists on top of Mink's head in a silent prayer; Aoba and Mink also close their eyes, wishing with their child.

"Did you make a good wish?" Aoba asks when they all open their eyes. He chuckles when the little boy nods his head excitedly, hair bouncing. "What did you wish for then?"

"I can't tell you, otou-chan!" Keihi says, looking sad for a moment. "If I tell you, it might not come true, but I promise it's a good wish!"

" I know, I know," Aoba agrees, leaning up to kiss his son on the forehead. "We should probably head back now; it's past your bedtime, you know."

"Aww..." Keihi groans as Mink and Aoba stand up, pouting slightly.

"Don't be like that, Keihi," Aoba says lightly, dusting grass off everyone. "You can guide us home using the North Star."

"Really?! But... I don't know which one is the North Star..." Keihi says, looking at all the tiny stars above. Mink points to the brightest star ahead of them, resting above the village in which they reside.

"Just follow that star, and don't lose sight of it okay?"

"Okay!"

The night is a quiet and calm one as Aoba follows closely behind his husband, their son leading the way.

~~~

"What did you wish for?"

"I didn't wish for anything."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because, I already have everything I could've ever wished for."


End file.
